


Photo Booth

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Mute Lena AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mute!Tracer, Photography, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Based on the prompt: Candid.Lena and Amelie find a photobooth at the mall!





	Photo Booth

“Come on, let’s do it!” Lena signs energetically, before gesturing at the photo booth beside her. 

 

Lena had convinced Amélie that a trip to the mall would be a good way to spend the day. Amélie had tried to remind Lena that the two were still fugitives, and going to such a public place might risk their exposure. Lena, however, could not be convinced out of it. Thus, Amélie found herself carrying bags of new clothes and anything else that had caught Lena’s eye.

 

Not to say that Amélie hadn’t picked out a few things for herself. A few new tops, a few new pairs of shoes, and something special she had found while Lena had been distracted. Amélie hoped to try out  _ that _ later, in the privacy of the pair’s bedroom.

 

“Are you certain about this chérie?” Amélie asks apprehensively. “Keeping evidence seems dangerous, not to mention that such machines can be hacked…” She trails off as she sees that Lena is watching her, full to the brim with energy, bouncing on her feet and begging with her eyes.

 

“Alright.” Amélie relents, watching as Lena punches the air in victory, before dragging her girlfriend into the booth. “I’ll just have to speak with Sombra later.” Amélie muses.

 

As Amélie finds space at her feet to place the bags of shopping, Lena swipes a card into the slot of the booth. The machine confirms payment from the account of ‘Lana and Amelia LaOxton’, a gift that Sombra had cooked up. Amélie was sure the hacker had had too much fun naming it.

 

“Thank you for choosing Nival Photos!” came a robotic voice. “This device will take 4 photos. When you are ready, press the button to begin a 3 second countdown.”

 

Amélie sits up straight, and lowers the hood she is wearing to protect her visage. She manages a small smile, but to others would look like she is preparing for a mug shot. “How is this chérie?”

 

“Beautiful” Lena signs to her, but Amélie can’t help but notice that her girlfriend appears to giggle. Lena reaches over and hits the button, before leaning back to rest against Amélie.

 

_ 3… 2… 1… _

_ _

Amélie suddenly feels a sharp pain in her rear, and she screws up her face in surprise.

 

_ Click! _

 

Amélie feels at her back, and realizes just what has happened. Turning to face Lena, the shorter woman’s eyes are screwed shut as she laughs.

 

_ 3… _

 

A smirk crosses Amélie’s face, as she immediately thinks of revenge.

 

_ 2… 1…  _

 

Amélie reaches her arm over and returns the favour, watching Lena’s laughter stop as she squeaks, one of the few sounds her girlfriend has left.

 

_ Click! _

 

Lena grips her bottom, and looks to her girlfriend, whose deep laughter vibrates through Lena’s bones.

 

3… 

 

Now knowing the game the two were playing, Lena quickly came up with a plan.

 

2… 

 

Leaning forward slowly, Lena smirks as she closes the gap between the two woman, as Amélie watches her, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

1…

 

In a moment, Lena rushes forward to meet Amélie’s lips with her own, closing her eyes on instinct.

 

_ Click! _

 

Lena pulls back and re-opens her eyes, briefly enjoying the pleasure of surprising Amélie.

 

_ 3… _

 

Amélie however does not let the other woman’s antics catch her off guard, raising her arm to catch Lena’s nape, pulling her closer.

 

_ 2… _

 

Amélie uses her free hand to brush back some of the brown hair falling onto Lena’s forehead, before bringing their lips together into a deeper kiss.

 

_ 1… Click! _

 

“Your pictures have been printed. Please collect them from the receptacle, and exit the booth. Thank you!” the robot returns.

 

Amelie pulls back with a smirk, watching red rise to Lena’s face. The taller woman grabs the photo strip, collects the bags from the floor, and exits the booth, leaving Lena stunned and blushing.

 

“Perhaps it was not such a bad idea.” Amélie thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nivalkenival


End file.
